


Mulberry Bush

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: Yogs Fantasy AU [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Yogscast Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble in the new Yogs Fantasy AU (in which all the yogs are fantasy characters). <br/>Headcannoned by Anna (http://seductivesmiffy.tumblr.com)</p>
<p>The document used for headcannons/backgrounds is here (https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rTUAQvcsbSSXVlth9gace6fIXA0Jh8wI4YqqYA_JzFk/edit).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mulberry Bush

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble in the new Yogs Fantasy AU (in which all the yogs are fantasy characters).   
> Headcannoned by Anna (http://seductivesmiffy.tumblr.com)
> 
> The document used for headcannons/backgrounds is here (https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rTUAQvcsbSSXVlth9gace6fIXA0Jh8wI4YqqYA_JzFk/edit).

Nano ducked behind a mulberry bush, hiding from the travellers. The dust-muffled tread passed her by with barely a though towards the shaking bush they passed. Quickly peeking into their minds, she unwound the thoughts of who seemed to be the guide, noting the village they seemed to have passed a few hours ago. After all, forewarned is forearmed. And she really couldn’t be bothered with the attention her unexpected appearance caused.

Not for the first time, she cursed the mage who’d managed to curse her with taint. She drew enough attention with being a small elf, her ears oversized in proportion to the rest of her body and only adding to the bedraggled appearance she was struggling to maintain. 

Her jerkin was stained with the proof of her travels. Mud splattered all up her back. Sweat had left little white lines of salt in the leather (effective for warding, but still unpleasant). Her leggings were fraying at the knees and her boots were almost worn through. Her backpack was falling apart at the seams, stuffed full of tradable items. And not to mention the purple stain that she couldn’t wash out, not matter how long she scrubbed the garments in the river.

The only part of her attire that could still be counted as decent was her weapon. A quiver woven of leather and charms with a decorative trim of cotton, filled to bursting with arrows, perfectly balanced and fletched with harpy feathers for precise aim (and a little reminder that she wasn’t entirely unloved). And a polished short bow, the length of her arm, carefully crafted with limbs of yew and a heart of black walnut. It was carefully strung with centaur hair (a cheaper, more durable and almost as effective substitute for spider silk).

When the travellers had moved on, she left the cover of the bush once more, heading on down the road to Oshuna. If the rumors were true, it was there she would find the mage who had cursed her, and beg him to lift it, for whatever price.

**Author's Note:**

> Join in the fun on Tumblr!  
> http://everytimeidosomethingstupid.tumblr.com


End file.
